


Shining, Twinkling

by Silver_Apple



Series: cherubic [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Apple/pseuds/Silver_Apple
Summary: Lit up by starlight, everything's bright.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: cherubic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1267166
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Shining, Twinkling

**Author's Note:**

> i was depressed but as a gay i have to write something this sapphic month or my lesbian license gets removed. so take this draft i finished in ten min before feb ended
> 
> danganronpa ocs but there's nothing dr related so im not tagging it (for those curious suki is shsl shrine maiden, bianca is shsl astronomer)

The light in Suki's eyes was clearer than anything Bianca's ever seen in a telescope.

They lay besides each other on a grassy hill, and Suki points to a bundle of stars.

"Do you have those ones mapped yet?" She asks, her eyes focused on the twinkles above whilst Bianca's more interested in charting every freckle on her girlfriend's cheeks.

Their hands meet and fingers are intertwined. A year ago, Bianca wanted to never touch her research on the cosmos again. But now, she wants nothing more than to stare up while holding onto the woman who reignited her passion.

Suki points to another cluster, and Bianca nuzzles into her shoulder whilst she looks up. There's a giggle, a bit of movement, and their lips meet.

A love that only the stars may witness.


End file.
